La guerra ganada
by Circe Adhara Black
Summary: Aquellos que dudaron de su poder, serían prontamente castigados. No había dudas. Él, era el mago más poderoso del mundo. [Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black]


**_"Haz lo necesario para lograr tu más ardiente deseo, y acabarás lográndolo".—Ludwig van Beethoven_**

El enclenque joven yacía a sus pies, inmóvil entre la hierba húmeda y envuelto por la oscuridad abrasante del bosque. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, lo había conseguido.

Sin decir palabra alguna, sólo con la mirada, ordenó que alguien se acercara a él. Debía estar seguro, el molesto chico no había sido un hueso fácil de roer.

Narcisa Malfoy se acercó lentamente a él, se agachó junto a su cabeza y luego de unos segundos volvió a levantar la mirada.

-Muerto – anunció secamente, sin atisbo de duda en sus insensibles ojos azules.

La confirmación de su victoria lo golpeó como una repentina ola de alivio. Ya estaba harto de tener que lidiar con ese maldito niño y todos sus estúpidos secuaces. Todo volvería a ser como siempre había sido, como nunca debería haber dejado de ser. Él volvería a ser el encargado de decidir sobre la vida o la muerte de todos aquellos que se le enfrentaran, nunca más se vería obligado a esconderse y, por sobre todas las cosas, volvería a demostrar que no existe en el mundo mago más poderoso que él.

Ordenó que liberaran al semigigante que seguía atado a uno de los enormes árboles y, riendo burlonamente ante sus lágrimas, lo obligó a levantar el cuerpo sin vida del chico. Se dirigirían a Hogwarts, y frente a todos aquellos insubordinados, volvería a reafirmar su grandeza.

'_No hay mago más poderoso que Lord Voldemort. No hay mago más poderoso que tú, Tom.'_ Se dijo a sí mismo, aún saboreando ese sentimiento tan dulce de sentirse invencible.

Durante el largo camino al castillo escuchó como sus lacayos reían y canturreaban, felices de poder volver a mostrar sus rostros y revelarse como quienes verdaderamente eran, escuchó sus planes de torturas y muerte y, sorprendentemente, en lo único en que él pudo pensar fue en aquel pequeño que hace tantos años había olvidado.

Recordó aquel orfanato en el que se había criado, aquel lugar de paredes despintadas y húmedas, habitaciones heladas y colchones duros como una roca. Recordó las burlas constantes, las miradas acusadoras, las palabras hirientes. Su destino siempre había sido otro, él lo sabía, sabía que su lugar no estaba ahí.

Durante largos años deseó escapar, anhelando constantemente a que llegara finalmente el día de su venganza. Algún día, sería temido por todos los malditos que se burlaron de él. Algún día podría verlos a todos arrodillados a sus pies, suplicándole clemencia.

Ese deseo llenó sus pensamientos, su tiempo, y su alma, inundando todo su ser de oscuridad. Por ello, cuando un maravilloso día de verano un viejo de barba blanca apareció a buscarlo, él ya sabía que haría con su vida. Con magia o sin ella, él se convertiría en alguien importante, alguien cuyo nombre nadie jamás podría olvidar. Tom Riddle, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Sin importar los sacrificios y el trabajo duro, lo conseguiría.

Volvió a mirar a todos los que caminaban detrás de él, figuras demacradas y con grandes deseos de venganza y, más atrás, un enorme hombre llorando la muerte de aquel que llevaba en brazos. Una sonrisa tenebrosa volvió a formarse en su pálido rostro. ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que ese muchacho tonto sería más poderoso que él? Todas las veces que se había salvado de sus garras sólo habían sido episodios de suerte, y allí mismo tenía la prueba de eso. Finalmente todos aquellos que aún osaban desafiarlo tendrían que aceptar la irrefutable verdad que estaba ante sus ojos. Harry Potter estaba muerto, Dumbledore estaba muerto; y sin embargo, él seguía en pie y más fuerte que nunca. Lord Voldemort era el único mago que había logrado vencer a la muerte y hacerse con la varita más poderosa del mundo. Su poder era inigualable y cualquiera que se atreviera a enfrentársele, acabaría muerto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La victoriosa comitiva llegó a la puerta del castillo cuando el sol comenzaba a asomar por entre los altos árboles del bosque prohibido. El resplandor del amanecer inundó las ruinas que había dejado la batalla, mostrando frente a ellos como Hogwarts se erguía imponente pero, a la vez, más indefenso que nunca.

Él levantó su varita, y apuntando a su garganta, saboreando el dulce placer de una guerra ganada, anunció:

**_ 'Harry Potter está muerto'_**.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! La verdad es que desde el momento en que leí la cita que me tocó en suerte en el único personaje en quién pude pensar fue en éste. Tom, Lord Voldemort, Señor Tenebroso, como cada uno quiera llamarlo. ¿Qué mejor ejemplo de alguien que hizo hasta lo imposible para lograr lo que quería? Bueno, fue el mejor que seme ocurrió a mi jaja (tengan piedad de mí, los exámenes finales no me han dejado mucho tiempo para pensar en otras cosas)._

_En fin, me hubiera gustado darle más tiempo a éste fic, ya que jamás había escrito sobre Tom y además también porque el reto me resulta muy interesante, perooo... visto y considerando la escasez actual de tiempo y la fecha límite a tan pocos días, ¡he aquí esta humilde creación! Espero que no les resulte aburrido y que les guste aunque sea un poquititiitto._

_Muchas gracias por leer y ¡muy buenas noche/días/tardes! (o lo que sea)_

_LO OLVIDÉ: Todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y no ganó nada más que diversión con esto (y todo el demás blablablá). _


End file.
